1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a door latching arrangement for an enclosure and more particularly to a latching arrangement which upon being manipulated sufficiently to allow opening of a door, ensures that the door may be closed and automatically relatched upon closure of the door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various door latching arrangements for enclosures and the like are well known in the art. For example, see commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,055,996, 3,572,062, and 4,489,966, as well as commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 095,280 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,710. For the enhancement of access control, it is desirable to coordinate door latching, the locking of the door via a padlock, and the unlatching of the door with a restricted tool. For example, the door latching arrangement of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,966 includes many desirable features. In that arrangement, rotation of a tool-engageable member by a suitable tool unlatches the door for opening. Additionally. facilities are provided such that upon closure of the door, automatic latching of the door occurs. The arrangement also provides facilities to prevent the reception of a lock shackle unless the door latching arrangement is latched.
While the aforementioned door latching arrangements may be generally suitable for their intended use, it is always desirable to advance the state of the art and provide additional desirable features to enhance ease of use and to ensure proper unlatching and latching sequencing and operation.